Sin piedad
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Mataré sin piedad alguna hasta encontrar al culpable de tu muerte, y no me importa que para eso tenga que convertirme en un asesino"
1. Chapter 1

Es una nueva historia que tenía en mente, el primer capítulo es muy corto pero espero que les guste.

Entre a la habitación y vi tu cuerpo ensangrentado, tu rostro no mostraba facción alguna simplemente ya no tenías vida.

Lloré y grite al verte lleno de color carmesí, tenías varias puñaladas en tu cuerpo, parece que la persona que te hizo esto no se compadeció de ti y decidió matarte con todo el odio que sentía. Tal vez quien lo hizo te conocía, tal vez no pero te juro que vengaré tu muerte y no me importa si tenga que acabar con vidas porque simplemente ya no sentiré nada, no tendré piedad alguna y solo me importará una cosa: Acabar con la persona que te hizo esto.

–Debemos irnos, ya se van a llevar el cuerpo para hacerle la autopsia –Dijo mi amigo llorando detrás de mí, yo solo me levanté con los puños cerrados, abandonando la habitación con lágrimas en mis mejillas, volteé a verte una vez más y vi como los médicos forenses te llevaban en una camilla "Juro que vengaré tu muerte" fue lo único que dije para abandonar completamente esa habitación.


	2. Chapter 2: Solo quedan vagos recuerdos

**Vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, disfrútenlo, y gracias Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter por el review del capítulo anterior, me alegra que te esté gustando amiga, bueno lo prometido es deuda :D**

Hoy es el funeral de mi amado, esta mañana nos entregaron el cuerpo y nos dijeron que el instrumento que utilizaron fue un cuchillo de titanio, uno de los más comunes por ser el más ligero, además lo venden en demasiadas tiendas de autoservicio por lo que la policía no puede deducir muchas cosas aún. También dijeron que su cuerpo presentaba golpes en el área del abdomen y cráneo hechas unos minutos antes de su muerte además de ataduras en muñecas y tobillos, hechas con Oxford una tela fabricada con hilados de cien por ciento algodón mezclado con poliéster, mayormente utilizada en camisas para hombre, así que la policía tiene la primera pista: Es un hombre.

Me duele verlo dentro de ese ataúd, extraño sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus miradas, esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto adoraba, extraño su cabello rubio, tan sedoso y despeinado a veces, sus labios, esos labios que me hacían sentir que me recorría una carga de electricidad y ver fuegos artificiales cada vez que me tocaban, sin duda extraño todo de él.

–James, ¿quieres un café? –Me preguntó mi amigo pálido, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–No Logan, gracias –Respondí secamente.

–Carlos y yo iremos por uno a la cafetería de abajo, si nos necesitas solo llámanos –Agregó Logan, mientras Carlos estaba detrás de él. Ambos se veían mal, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si perdieron a su mejor amigo que conocieron desde pequeños?

Ahora dirijo mi mirada hacia la madre de Kendall, su rostro es irreconocible, ha estado llorado sobre el ataúd desde que lo trajeron, debe ser doloroso perder a un hijo porque todos piensan que los padres mueren primero, según así debe ser, son las reglas de la vida pero a veces esas reglas no valen nada.

Katie, la hermana menor de Kendall, ha estado callada hasta el momento, con la mirada perdida hacia una esquina del lugar, es como si estuviera en un trance en la cual planea no salir jamás.

Se preguntaran que como me siento yo en estos momentos, realmente ni yo mismo lo sé, he llorado desde aquel día en que lo encontré tirado en nuestra habitación, sí nuestra, nosotros nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos meses después de haber terminado la universidad porque así ambos tendríamos ya un empleo y sería más fácil mantenernos solos sin ayuda de nadie. Él era un talentoso arquitecto, además hizo nuestra propia casa que es hermosa. Yo estudie finanzas una de las ramas de la economía y ayudo a mi madre con el capital de la empresa y así tener un mayor rendimiento con el dinero. Mi amigo Logan es doctor, él siempre desde que tengo memoria a anhelado esa profesión y Carlos es un policía como su padre, ya que no puede ser superhéroe como siempre quiso.

Me levanté de mi lugar para ir a observar al que una vez fue mi novio, en un mes íbamos a casarnos porque él me lo había propuesto, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida pero ahora solo son recuerdos, recuerdos que vagan en mi mente y que ahora solo dejan pensamientos de cómo pudo ser nuestra vida juntos. Al verlo simplemente parece que está dormido, teniendo un profundo sueño del que nunca podrá despertar.

Siento que la rabia vuelve a apoderarse de mí y ese sentimiento vuelve: Venganza.

Me recuesto en su ataúd y le susurro, porque yo aún sé que me está escuchando "Tranquilo Kenny, yo voy a vengar tu muerte y haré que ese maldito pague lo que te hizo" Me levanté y caminé a la salida de aquel cuarto para tomar un poco de aire pero de repente veo que un chico observa a lo lejos todo lo que está sucediendo, en cuanto él se percató de que yo lo observaba salió corriendo. Reaccioné e imité su acción pero cuando salí de aquel establecimiento el chico había arrancado en un automóvil de color negro, en un Chrysler, con placas 6CDD881, lo sé tengo buena memoria, así que saque mi teléfono celular y las anoté, tal vez él tuvo que ver con la muerte de Kendall y yo voy a descubrirlo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de crimen, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer. **

**Besos :33**


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevos descubrimientos

**Aquí está otro capítulo de esta extraña historia, disfrútenlo c:**

Al tener los datos di media vuelta y regrese al edificio pero fui detenido por mis amigos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Me preguntó Carlos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Traté de hacerme el desentendido, cosa que no funciono.

–James, sabes a que nos referimos perfectamente –Dijo mi amigo pálido, yo sólo fruncí el ceño –Vimos correr a un sujeto, seguido de ti.

–Creo que solo fue una coincidencia, ni si quiera yo me percaté de eso, solo quería tomar aire fresco –Mentí pero creo que no fue muy convincente lo que dije.

–James, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que sea –Está vez habló Carlos.

–Lo sé chicos… y no tengo nada que ocultarles, solo quería salir un momento y olvidarme de todo lo que paso –Inconscientemente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar a Kendall.

–Tranquilo amigo –Dijo Logan para después abrazarme, Carlos se nos unió segundos después.

Vi que alguien a lo lejos venía, era la señora Knight.

–Chicos deberían volver, ya se van a llevar el ataúd para el…entierro –Dijo con pesadez en su voz derramando pequeñas lágrimas, yo me acerqué y la abracé. Sé que es duro para ella.

–Vayamos –Dijo Logan comenzando a caminar al lado de Carlos, yo me separé de la señora Knight y luego ambos seguimos a Logan y a Carlos. Cuando entramos se escuchaban sollozos, al parecer mi Kendall era importante para todas estas personas, pero prontamente esos sollozos se convirtieron en llanto en cuanto comenzaron a levantar el ataúd al igual que a tocar su canción favorita.

No pude evitar llorar como loco, solo me reconforté en los brazos de mis dos mejores amigos, ellos también lloraban. Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el cementerio rodeados de lápidas pero precisamente me encontraba frente a un hoyo inmenso, donde será sepultado mi único amor.

Al momento en que colocaron la caja, me acerque con una rosa blanca.

–Yo sé que no te has ido para siempre, algún día volveremos a vernos y te diré cuanto te amo, como solíamos hacerlo. Esto no es un adiós –Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, no me importó que me hayan escuchado. Besé la rosa y la lancé.

Después de que sus seres queridos imitaron mi acción, los trabajadores del lugar comenzaron a cubrir el ataúd con tierra hasta que quedó completamente sepultado. Me quedé sentado frente a la lápida que estaba rodeada de flores, quedaban pocas personas, solo estábamos Logan, Carlos, Katie, su madre y yo… las personas más importantes en la vida de Kendall.

Una media hora después mis amigos se levantaron.

–James, llevaremos a la mamá de Kendall y a Katie a su casa, ¿vienes? –Me preguntó Logan, yo no me moví, solo contesté con la mirada fija en la lápida.

–Me quedaré un rato más, vayan ustedes estaré bien –Contesté y vi como ellos se llevaban a la mujer y a la niña, solo quedábamos mi difunto novio y yo.

–Vaya Kendall, jamás pensé que esto terminaría así –Suspiré –Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien junto con Carlos y Logan. Recuerdo todas las travesuras que hacíamos y siempre salíamos victoriosos pues nadie nos descubría… hasta que Carlos hablaba y sin querer nos delataba –Solté una risita al recordar todo eso –Pero ahora todo eso quedó atrás, por culpa de alguien tú terminaste aquí –Ya no lo soportaba más así que me levante y me despedí de él–Nos vemos Kenny, te amo.

Subí a mi auto y arranqué rumbo a mi casa. Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta todo era diferente, todo estaba en silencio y se sentía frío. Subí las escaleras y pase frente aquella habitación en la que te encontré, cerré los ojos al recordar aquella imagen así que tomé la perilla de la puerta de esa habitación y la cerré , después me dirigí a mi estudio… donde pretendo comenzar a hacer mis investigaciones.

–Veamos un Chrysler color negro… con placas 6CDD881 – Escribí eso en una hoja y la clavé en mi pizarrón de corcho donde generalmente pongo las notas de la empresa de mi madre.

–Tal vez era un conocido de Kendall… o un enemigo –Me dije a mi mismo –Tengo que ver su celular, tal vez esté en alguno de sus contactos.

Corrí a nuestra habitación y saqué el celular de uno de los cajones ya que yo lo había puesto ahí. Revisé su lista de contactos pero no hallaba nada todos eran sus amigos y familiares, luego fui al registro de llamadas hasta que encontré un número que me llamó la atención pues no tenía nombre del contacto y al parecer ese número le llamaba varias veces al día, incluso más que yo. Me metí a ver sus mensajes, sé que estoy violando su privacidad pero es por una buena causa.

Cuando entré la mayoría eran míos, uno que otro de Logan y Carlos, su mamá, hermana, amigos…pero ahí estaba ese número, sin duda aquel número dominaba la lista de mensajes, me animé a leer el último que había recibido que era en el día en que murió.

"Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, ahora pagarás las consecuencias"

Me quedé paralizado, luego comencé a leer más y más mensajes:

"Quieras o no vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, porque si no ya sabes lo que puede pasar"

"Veo que no me tienes miedo, tal vez tenga que darte un escarmiento para que me tomes en serio"

"Te estoy vigilando y sé todos tus movimientos, no debiste hacerlo"

"Mi asunto era con él no contigo, pero como veo que te interesa mi mirada se ha posado en ti, deberías aprender a no meterte en lo que no te importa"

Todos los mensajes eran de amenazas pero ¿qué hizo Kendall?

Aún era temprano, quizá quedaban unas horas para que anocheciera así que salí y fui a la caseta telefónica más cercana, tenía que saber quién era ese sujeto.

Marqué tembloroso el número y aguarde unos segundos mientras sonaba pero nadie contestaba, hasta que alguien en la otra línea contestó.

– ¿Hola?

**Lamentó si fue algo aburrido pero tengo que escribir hasta el último detalle porque todo esto es importante en el transcurso de esta historia.**

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y espero que dejen uno que otro review :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Jugar con fuego

**Al fin actualizo esta historia después de dos meses… mis más sinceras disculpas. Agradezco a Aiilana y a Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Gracias chicas :33 **

**Sin más pérdida de tiempo, disfruten la lectura c:**

**Capítulo 4: Jugar con fuego.**

Esa voz… era irreconocible.

Se escuchaba bastante ronca, quizá era de un hombre no mayor de los 30 años ¿tendrá que ver con la muerte de Kendall? ¿Será él quien lo mató?

– ¿Hola? – Volvió a repetir aquel hombre del otro lado de la línea… yo me había congelado, pero me armé de valor.

– Hola… ¿a dónde hablo? – Fue la primera pregunta que cruzó mi mente.

– ¿Con quién desea hablar? – Me contestó con otra pregunta, sin duda alguna sabía que ocultaba algo. Tenía que de alguna manera sacarle información.

– Me han dado éste número… busco a Kendall Knight – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al mencionar su nombre. No obtuve respuesta alguna por parte de la otra persona… sólo escuchaba su respiración.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que él se encuentra aquí? – Rayos… sí que es astuto.

– Bueno… me dieron este número y pensé que quizá vivía allí – Respondí tratando de sonar natural.

– Él ya no vive… aquí – Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

¿Qué quiso decir con "Él ya no vive… aquí"? ¿Por qué pauso en la frase?

Ahora lo entiendo todo… él lo mato.

Golpeé el teléfono con frustración mientras recargaba mi cabeza en él. Después decidí regresar a casa puesto que ya estaba oscuro. Cuando ya estuve dentro subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la gran cama que antes compartía con Kendall.

No puedo creer que ésta sea mi primera noche sin él…

Estoy muy triste y temo caer en depresión. No sé si podré seguir adelante… pero de algo estoy seguro y es que atraparé al infeliz que le arrancó la vida… que me lo arrancó de mis brazos.

Me revuelvo en la cama tratando de buscar una posición cómoda, ahora que él ya no está se siente muy fría. Tomó su almohada e inhalo hondo… aún tiene su esencia, no puedo evitar sentir las lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en mis ojos, derramándose una por una en mis mejillas.

Comienzo a sollozar y luego a llorar descontroladamente… hasta quedarme dormido.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio… realizando cuentas como de costumbre en la oficina del rascacielos de mi madre, puedo ver a toda la ciudad desde aquí gracias a los gigantescos ventanales. Estoy centrado en mi trabajo hasta que unas manos tocaron mis hombros, esas manos que tanto amo.

– Deberías descansar ya… – Me dice en el oído, yo cierro mis ojos sintiendo el tacto que me estaba brindando.

– Lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides… es bueno que regreses – Le respondí levantándome de la silla para encararlo y abrazarlo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Él vestía una playera de lino blanca, con unos pantalones del mismo color algo ajustados mientras que su flequillo estaba acomodado sobre su frente… que extraño, jamás le había visto esa ropa.

– Siento no estar contigo en estos momentos James – Me respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me siento muy sólo sin ti Kendall– Le dije rompiendo el abrazo, el suspiró pesadamente.

– Tuve que irme James…

– Yo creo que te llevaron a la fuerza.

– No podía evitarlo, tarde o temprano iban a llevarme – Me respondió sentándose en la esquina del escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Kendall… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – Tenía que saberlo, no podía aguantar más con la angustia. Pero él sólo desvió la mirada – Por favor, respóndeme – Le presioné.

– Tenía que ayudarlo… – Fue lo único que dijo posando en mí su mirada verde. Yo no comprendí nada.

– ¿A quién? – Pregunté acercándome a dónde se encontraba, él tomo mis hombros con delicadeza y luego junto nuestras frentes… iba a besarme.

Yo ansiaba poder sentir esos labios de nuevo, deseaba no querer dejarlo escapar nunca. Poco a poco fue acercándose, yo podía sentir su aliento, pero justamente cuando él estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia… se detuvo.

– Lo siento James…

El viento comenzó a soplar demasiado fuerte en una especie de tornado, logrando así romper con los ventanales. Pronto comenzó a arrasar con todo lo que se encontraba en mi oficina, yo me alejé rápidamente intentando escapar pero me detuve al ver que Kendall seguía en el mismo lugar, parecía no tenerle miedo.

– ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Aléjate Kendall! – Le grité, pero él hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije – ¡Kendall!

– Lo siento James… – Volvió a repetir, yo lo miré asustado y comencé a correr hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde… Kendall había sido llevado por aquella corriente maligna.

– ¡No! – Volví a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos mientras yo también era llevado con demasiada violencia.

Me levanté exaltado de la cama, aún era oscuro y me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño… más bien una pesadilla. Traía puesta la misma ropa y no estaba dentro de la cama, me levanté con lentitud aún asustado y miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Eran las 4:27 a.m.

"Me quedé dormido" Me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero antes de salir de la habitación él celular de Kendall vibró. Recordé que olvidé apagarlo, así que con nerviosismo me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba… era un mensaje.

"_¿También tú? Al igual que lo que le dije al rubiecito antes de matarlo… no debiste meterte. Lo mejor es que te alejes antes de que sea demasiado tarde o si no… sufrirás las consecuencias. No juegues con fuego James Diamond" _

Sentí como mi presión arterial bajaba bruscamente. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabe que fui yo quien llamó?

Aún tenía el celular en mis manos, así que me armé de valor y decidí escribir una respuesta.

"_Me gusta quemarme"_

Estaba a punto de darle enviar pero a la vez sentí un temor indescriptible ¿Lo enviaba? ¿O mejor lo borraba?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y opté por la primera opción… lo envié.

Me quedé mirando el celular por unos momentos, luego moví la cabeza y me dirigí a dejar el celular de nuevo en la mesa, pero al término de pocos segundos volvió a vibrar… era otro mensaje. Con el corazón al mil por hora abrí el mensaje.

"_Pues que comience el juego" _

**¿Les gustó? Lamento que haya sido un poco corto O:**

**Espero leer sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Les mando saludos :33**


End file.
